It Won't Let You Down
by SuperbOink
Summary: What if the hand of fate leads you to Mr. Right today? Are you prepared? Don’t risk body odor. Use Rexona everyday, because you’ll never know… Rexona, it won’t let you down. From: UniLitter.
1. Ang Kamay ng Fate

**It Won't Let You Down**

**By: Superb Oink**

**Disc-Lay-Marh: **Hindi ko pag-aari si Naruto at kahit anong bagay na nasa Naruto kasi kung akin man sila, damn, edi ako na presidente ng Pilipinas nyan.

**Buod: **What if the hand of fate leads you to Mr. Right today? Are you prepared? Don't risk body odor. Use Rexona everyday, because you'll never know… Rexona, it won't let you down. From: UniLitter.

**Genre:** Kahit ano, basta Drama.

**Tambalan:** Ang tamad at ang babaeng mahangin

* * *

"Siyeeeet naman mahal kong brother! Baket? Bakeeet??"

"Huminahon ka Temari." Kalmadong pagkakalmado ni Gaara sa kanyang nag-iisang kapatid na babae. "Ginagawa ko to para mapagtibay ang alyansa naten sa Hidden Village ng Konoha."

"Parekoy! Muka ba'kong shabu na pwede mo na lang basta-basta in-e-export sa ibang lugar para lang magkaroon kayo ng tinatawag nyong 'alyansa'??? There must be serious mental damage inside _that_." Sabay duro ng babae sa ulo ng kapatid.

Binigyan lamang sya nito ng kanyang infamous death glare. "Kahit ano pa ang sabihin mo, di ko na yun babawiin pa. Isa pa, isa na akong Kazekage kaya kailangan mong tuparin lahat ng nais ko. Intinde?"

"Ba't di na lang yang isa mo pang kapatid na mahilig sa barbie dolls ang ipadala mo dun?? I'm sure magugustuhan sya dun… lalo na yung mga naghahabol kay Sasuke na meh diperensya sa sekswalidad."

Muntik-muntikan ng saksakin ni Kankuro ang kapatid na babae. Mabuti na lang at pinigilan sya ni Gaara sa pamamagitan ng kanyang buhangin.

"An order is an order. And its final." Pagtatapos ng binatang Kazekage sa usapan.

"Ano ka, waiter?" banat naman ng babae.

Gaara scowled at the sarcastic comment. Sabay binanatan na lang nya ng talikod, dahil maski sya eh nauubusan nadin ng pasensya (at alam ng karamihan na mas malala pa sa gahibla ng budhi ang kanyang pasensya).

"Tsk. Bahala kayo, sige lang, ilako nyo ko. Pag ako talaga nakabalik dito… ipapakain ko sa inyo ng buo ang pamaypay ko—in full length! Hmp!!!" sabay takbo ang dalaga sa kanilang humble home na muka lang naman Buckingham Palace.

And so, kinagabihan, wala nang magagawa ang dalaginding na Sabaku no kaya naman naisipan na lang nyang mag-impake. At infairness, ayaw naman nyang masyadong magbitibit ng gamit sa kanyang dalawang balik-bayan boxes at dalawang maletang de-gulong.

Isang malaking buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ng dalaga. "HAY. Buhay. Bakit kelangang mangyare sa'ken ang lahat ng ito??? Bakit?? Why me??? Op ol pipol in da haus! Why???"

Nang biglang may nagsalitang boses sa likod ng pintuan. "Masyado ka kasing maingay."

"Hudahell??"

"Mabuti naman at aalis ka na. Aangkinin ko na tong kwarto mo. Teeheehee." Her brother laughed malisciously.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Tss, pati ba naman kwarto ko pinapatulan mo? Di ka pa ba kontento sa mga barbie dolls mo??"

At muli, nag-init nanaman ang ulo ni Kankuro. Higit kaninuman at sa lahat, ayaw na ayaw nyang laging nilalagay sa hotseat ang kanyang mga barbie dolls. Lalo na pag si Temari ang tumutuligsa dito. Masyadong matalas ang dila ng babae at nararamdaman nya ang hinagpis ng kanyang mga manika sa t'wing sila'y naiinsulto ng master ng mga standard electricfans.

"Wala kang karapatang pag-isipan kami ng masama ng aking mga _kaibigan_!"

"Kaibigan yourself. Umalis ka na nga dito, o gusto mong makatikim ng humongous pamaypay ng di oras?"

At bago pa man ma-i-shove ni Temari ang kanyang pamaypay sa lalamunan ni Kankuro eh kumaripas na ng alis ang make-up infested na ninja.

"Sa wakas. Kapayapaan." Yun lang at natulog na ang dilag.

* * *

Mag-isang naglalakad ang dalaginding na galing sa Sunaa (tama ba spelling?) sa gitna ng kalsada ng Konoha. Kasalukuyan nyang inaalala ang address ng apartment na dapat nya sanang tutuluyan. Subalit kahit anong hukay nya sa kanyang utak at memorya, mukang tinamaan na yata sya ng amnesia sa mga oras na yun, pati lintik tinamaan na sya.

"Tinamaan ka nga naman ng lintik, oo. Anong… ano nga palang street yun? Ang alam ko nagsisimula yun sa P eh… pepton? Patola? Pekson? Pentog? Pechay? Pekla?... argh! Putris! Di ko na talaga maalala!" yamot na sigaw ng dalaga, oblivious sa mga pinupukol na tingin sa kanya ng mga passers by.

Maya-maya pa ay may naglakas loob na lumapit sa kanya. Hesitant na kinalabit ng concerned citizen ang balikat ng dalaginding. At muntik-muntikan ng maisaksak ni Temari ang kanyang pamaypay sa lalamunan ng concerned citizen.

"Waaa! Wag po! Gusto ko lang po sanang ipaalam sa inyo na nai-snatch po ang isa sa mga balikbayan box nyo! Wag poooo!" sigaw ng concerned citizen na para bang ginagahasa.

Nanlaki at nanluwa ang mga mata ng dalaginding. _Anaknang---? Meh snatcher pa pala sa Konoha? Heck!_ Sigaw ng kanyang isipan. "Wadapak, andun pa naman ang koleksyon ko ng mga pamaypay!" at tumakbo ang dalaginding, bitbit ang naiwang trolly bag at isa pang balikbayan box. Kung pa'no nya yun nadala ay beyond my knowing. Basta nung tumakbo syang parang hinahabol ng isanglibo't isang Gai, all hell's break loose.

* * *

Masayang naglalakad mag-isa ang Sound-nin na dalaga habang nagmamasid sa kapaligiran ng Konoha. _Ang boring naman sa lugar na 'to. At di ko padin nahahanap ang pakay ko kung ba't ako nandito. Punyeta, sa oras na makita ko ang nilalang na yun, di ako mag-aalinlangang wasakin sya at ang kanyang 200 IQ na utak._

Pero nasira bigla ang 'katahimikan' ng lugar ng biglang may rumaragasang bagay na patungo sa direksyon ng Sound-nin. Una, akala nya tunog lang ng kanyang tiyan ang naririnig na mahihinang rumble, subalit ng magsimulang lumindol sa kanyang kinatatayuan, alam na nyang meh nangyayare beyond her explanation, dahil sa isang iglap ay para syang nadaanan ng isang milyon't isang ipu-ipo. At kung anung bilis nang pagdating ng 'bagay' na yun, sya namang bilis ng kanyang pag-alis, iwan-iwan ang Sound-nin na daig pa ang nasagasaan ng isang grupo ng raging bulls.

"Amput(censored) ina mo! Ga(censored) kaaa! Mamatay ka na! pag nakita kita ibabalik kita sa sinapupunan ng nanay mo animal kaaa! Pakingsyeeeet! Ang buhok ko ginulo mo!!! Put(censored) ng ina mo!!!" sunud-sunod na pagmumura ng dalagang Sound-nin ang maririnig na nag-e-echo sa apat na dingding ng Konoha.

* * *

Tuloy lang sa paghahabol etong si Temari sa kanyang balikbayan box na meh laman ng humigit-kumulang dalawang gigantic na pamaypay. Samantalang sa kanyang background e makakarinig ka ng mga nouns, adjectives at verbs na puno ng obscenity, courtesy of the Sound-nin.

Maya-maya, sa wakas, ay nagbunga na din ang kanyang matiyagang paghahabol sa kanyang balikbayan box dahil nakikinita na nya sa kanyang unahan ang mga nilalang na meh bitbit ng nasabing kahon. Naningkit ang kanyang mga mata sa galit, inis, pagod at gutom. She suddenly had the urge of shoving one of her fans into the snatcher's throat. "Paksiyet ka, naabutan din kita."

At ready to fight na dapat etong ating dalaginding sa Sunaa nang biglang tumigil ang suspek sa harapan ng isang bahay. At mas ikinagulantang nya ang mga sumunod na nangyare.

* * *

Masayang nagmumuni-muni sa meh tabi ng binatana ang binatang biniyayaan ng katalinuhan at katamaran at the same time. Nang biglang tumunog ang doorbell.

"Sino yan? Tuloy." Walang ka latuy-latoy na sabe ng binata, dahil sumisipa nanaman ang kanyang katamaran. Nabatukan tuloy sya ng kanyang nanay ng wala sa oras.

"Buksan mo yun kundi---!"

"Oo, tama na, bubuksan ko na. Wag nyo lang akong blackmail-in uli." Tamad na tamad at sobrang tinatamad na pinuntahan ni Shikamaru ang pintuan. Sabay dahan-dahang binuksan ito, only to reveal a humongous box at isang hingal na hingal na parang asong babae. "Sorry di ko na kailangan ng encyclopedia. Kung gusto mo, yung kaibigan ko na lang na si Chouji ang bentahan mo."

Naningkit ang mga mata ng babaeng nakaharap sa kanya. "Ikaw… ikaw!"

"Huh? Ako?"

"Ikaw ang mastermind sa pagdukot ng balikbayan box ko!"

Tinignan sya ni Shikamaru, half-open lang ang mga mata at naka-slouch sa nearby sandalan, ang pinto. "Ano namang gagawin ko jan miss? Una sa lahat, napaka-troublesome magdala ng ganyang kalaking package."

Pinagmasdang mabuti ng kunoichi ang expresyon sa muka ng binatang Nara. Muka namang nagsasabi ito ng totoo. Pero ang di nya maintindihan, eh ang pamilyar netong itsura sa kanya. Parang nagkakilala na sila sa kung saan, di nya lang maalala. _Ngayon pa talaga ako tinamaan ng amnesia. Damn!_

Lingid sa kaalaman ng dalaginding, pareho pa pala sila ng iniisip netong binatilyong kaharap nya, dahil sya din ay nahihiwagaan kung nagkita na ba sila o hinde.

And then, sudden realization came to mind.

"Nara Shikamaru---

"Sabaku no Temari---

"Huwat da---???" duet nilang bulalas.

* * *

At dito nagtatapos ang unang kabanata sa isang Telefantasyang pinamagatang: It Won't Let You Down. Ano na nga ba ang kahahantungan ng ating dalaginding ngayo't nasa teritoryo sya ng kanyang dating _nakaaway_?? Nagmumura parin ba hanggang ngayon ang Sound-nin na na-enkwentro ni Temari sa daan? At anong meron kay Temari at ang kanyang obsesyon sa pagpapakain ng kanyang mga pamaypay sa mga taong kinaiinisan nya? Abangan ang mga sagot sa umiinit na tagpo ng Telefantasyang magpapaluha sa inyong mga aso, it won't let you down. From UniLitter. 


	2. Get Ready to Rumble!

**Ikalawang Kabanata**

**Ang nakaraan:** Ang babaeng mahangin, namely Temari, ay napadpad sa bayan ng Konoha dahil sa kautusan ng kanyang _pinakamamahal_ na kapatid na si Gaara. However, tinamaan naman sya ng sandamakmak na kamalasan ng bigla syang nagkaroon ng temporaray memory loss dahil nakalimutan nya ang address ng kanyang tutuluyang apartment at nang ma-snatch ang kanyang balikbayan box. At ngayon, sa di inaasahang pagkakataon, e mukang pinagtagpo nanaman sila ng kanyang ex… ex-enemy.

**Action!**

---

Isang makabuluhang pagtititigan good for 5 minutes ang ginawa ng dating magkalaban na mga ninja. Ang tensyon na pumapalibot sa kanila ay kumakapal na, sa sobrang kapal pwede mo nang hiwain 'to through the use of a kunai.

Mabuti na lang meh nag-initiate na bumasag ng nakabibinging katahimikan. "Anong masamang _hangin_ ang nagdala sa'yo dito sa aming abang tahanan?"

"Mabuti naman ako, ikaw?" isang sarcastic retort galing sa blonde kunoichi.

Buntong-hininga. "Hay, kung di ka magbebenta ng encyclopedia, maaari ka nang umalis." Umalis ang binata sa pagkakasandal at akmang isasara ang pintuan nang biglang iniharang ni Temari ang kanyang pamaypay sa pagitan ng nakabukas pang pintuan.

"Teka muna, ganyan ba ang isang halimbawa ng mainit na pagtanggap sa isang taong nagbigay sa'yo ng pangalawang pagkakataong mabuhay?"

Nangunot ang ulo ng shinobi habang inalala yung panahon kung saan linabanan nya yung Sound-nin, na muntikan nang pumatay sa kanya, only to be saved by the great kunoichi na nakatayo sa harapan nya ngayon. Isang mahinang ungol ng pagkairita ang lumabas sa kanyang mga labi. At sa huli, binuksan nadin nya ang pintuan, wide-open. "Ano bang kailangan mo sa'ken?" tamad na tanong ni Shikamaru habang nanununuli.

Isang ngiti (na pwede mo nading ikumpara sa ngiti ni Akamaru) ang sumibol sa maninipis na labi ng kunoichi. "Ang totoo nyan, wala naman talaga akong kelangan sa sa'yo. Pero since… tinanong mo na lang din, at narealize ko na kelangan ko nga ng tulong---

"Paki-sabi in one simple sentence." Pag-i-interrupt ni Shikamaru sa pagsasalita ng dalaginding.

Pinigilan ni Temari ang pag-ikot ng kanyang mga mata. "In short, pwedeng makitira dito sa bahay nyo?"

A long awkward pause, then…

---

"Hoy Shikamaru!!! Buksan mo tong pintuan nyo!!!" isang desperadong sigaw ng homeless kunoichi.

Samantalang sa loob naman ng Nara residence…

"Ano ba yung sumisigaw? Kanina pa yan ah." Tanong ng tatay ni Shikamaru sabay silip sa bintana.

"Baka naniningil lang ng utang jan sa kapitbahay." Kaswal na sagot naman ng kanyang nanay.

"E bakit pangalan ng anak mo ang naririnig ko?"

"Tsk, kahit mukang batugan yang anak mo, habulin din yan noh."

"Hay, just like good ol' days." Sagot ng tatay ni Shikamaru habang nag-di-drift out of space ang kanyang utak back to when he was like Shikamaru's age.

Ngunit bumalik din sa earth ang kanyang isipan nang bigla syang batukan ng babaeng Nara. "Mangarap ka. Tawagin mo na nga yung anak mo, at papasukin mo na yung babae dun, kawawa naman ang voice box nun sa kasisigaw."

Tamad na tumayo ang tatay ni Shikamaru habang hinahaplos ang kanyang batok. "Tss, nagger."

"Hoy narinig ko yun!!!"

Balik ang focus sa blonde sand kunoichi.

Humihingal na napaupo sa balikbayan box nya si Temari, habang nag-iisip ng isang strategy para mapalabas ang hinyupak na Nara at papasukin sya sa kanyang bahay. _Bwiset, di ko aakaling tatanggihan ako ng batugang lalaking yun. Pagkatapos ko syang ipagtanggol dalawang taon at kalahati na ang nakakalipas??! Tsk._ Pagkalipas nang ilan pang minutong pag-iisip, sa wakas ay naubusan na sya ng ideya at ipinagpasyang magtungo na lang sa Hokage. Ngunit meh nagbabadyang problema nanaman… di na nya din maalala ang direksyon papunta doon! _Waaa pakingsyeeet mehn, sa'n ako matutulog ngayon? Sa gitna ng kalye ng Konoha? Hmm… di masamang ideya… p-pero! Wala na ba talagang ibang paraan? Tsk. Bahala na. Balik na lang uli sa pang-pepeste sa batugan na 'to._ At akmang bobombahin nanaman nya ng sigaw ang tahanan ng Nara ng biglang bumukas ang pintuan, at mula doon ay sumingaw ang ulo ng isang ninja na kamuka ni Shikamaru.

"Oy ineng! Pumasok ka na!"

"Eh?"

---

Halos lumuwa na sa mga eye-socket ang mga mata ni Shikamaru nang madatnan nyang nasa harap ng lamesa nila si Temari, animo'y isang bisitang welcome na welcome. Isang ngiting puno nang pang-aasar ang ipinukol sa kanya ng dalaga.

"Hay, mabuti naman at naisipan mo nang bumaba mula sa bubong. Ano nanaman ang nakita mo sa kalangitan ha at di ka nanaman paawat sa pagtitig dun?" usisa ng kanyang ina.

Imbes na sagutin ni Shikamaru ang tanong, sa halip ay nagtanong pa uli sya. "Anong ginagawa nya dito sa bahay naten??" points accusingly kay Temari

"Maging gentleman ka naman anak…" tamad na suggestion ng kanyang ama.

Pinigilan lang ni Shikamaru na umikot ang kanyang mga mata. "Troublesome…" mahina na lang nyang tugon, at umupo na din sa harap ng lamesa, opposite ni Temari.

At, isa nanamang glaring contest ang nangyare sa pagitan ng dalawang ninja.

"Tsk. Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, itatanong ko uli sa'yo, anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ng batugang shinobi habang di padin inaalis ang intense gaze sa blonde kunoichi.

"Nakaupo at nakatitig sa'yo." Nonchalant na sagot ni Temari, as if stating the already obvious.

Ilan pang minuto ng katahimikan at pagtititigan nang magdesisyong basagin ng mga Nara ang tensyong malapit nanamang mamuo. "EHERM. Pwede na siguro tayong kumain, ne?"

But to no avail, di padin tapos ang glaring competition ng dalawa kaya naman napagdesisyunan ng mag-asawa na mabuting maiwan na lang muna nila ang mga bata para mapag-usapan ng _maayos_ ang kung anumang _problema_ ang kinahaharapan nila.

Naniningkit ang mga mata ng binata habang nakatitig sa smug face ng kaharap na kunoichi. "Sa huli at pangatlong pagkakaton, tatanungin uli kita, anong-ginagawa-mo-dito?" this time, meh hint of seriousness at threat na ang tono ng pananalita ng binata.

Dahil ayaw naman ni Temari na magkaroon ng gulo at away, sumakay na din sya sa kaseryosohan ng kaharap na shinobi. Buntong hininga. "Isang pabor lang naman. Payag ka bang patuluyin ako sa tahanan nyo with open arms?"

"Hinde."

"Pero bakit??"

"Dagdag ka lang sa sakit ng ulo. Tama na ang isa sa pamilyang 'to." (tinutukoy nya dito ang nanay nya na nagger)

"Kahit hanggang sa makausap ko ang Hokage!"

"…" napaisip ng saglit ang pineapple-head na shinobi.

"Please? With icecream and sugar and stick-o and cherry and strawberry and watermelon…" the list goes on.

"…" nagko-contemplate padin ang binata, not bothering to even listen sa constant talking ng dalaga.

"… and Temari on top?"

And as if on cue, nakapag-isip na din ang master strategist ng Konoha. "Hmn."

"O ano, payag ka na??" di na makayanan ni Temari ang kanyang ginagawang pagpapakababa sa harapan ng batugang shinobi na 'to. Lintik kasi, kung ba't pa niya nakalimutan yung address ng titirhan nya dapat. _Humanda sya, ipapa-order ko na ma-demote sya uli sa pagiging genin!_

"Payag na ako."

"Ayus! Salamat! Nang marami!"

Pero kung anong saya nya, sya namang lungkot ng susunod na mangyayari.

---

"T-t-teka! Sa'n mo ako dadalhin??!" maang na tanong ni Temari habang hinihila sya ni Shikamaru papunta sa God-knows-where na lugar.

"Ipinapasyal kita." Simpleng sagot courtesy of the lazy shinobi.

Meh instinct sya na ginagago lang sya ng lalaking ito.

---

Samantala, mapadako naman tayo sa isang certain ninja na meh hinahanap namang isang certain shinobi na may certain pineapple-look-alike na buhok.

"Animal, hayup, lintik, peste, letse, punyeta, tae, pohtah…" and the list of obscene words goes on. Ang ipinagtataka nya lang naman, bakit ba di nya mahanap-hanap ang lalaking yun samantalang 30 minutes na syang paikot-ikot sa loob ng Village. Ni ga-hibla man lamang ng kanyang buhok, wala man lang syang maka-encounter. Ang nakapagtataka, di naman sya naka-disguise pero bakit wala pang ANBU o kahit na sinong ninja ang lumalapit sa kanya para arestuhin sya for trespassing? Ganun ba talaga sya ka-discreet para di mapansin? At bakit ba sya nagrereklamo? Ba't di na lang sya magpasalamat at di pa sya nakakulong ngayon?

_Pakingsyeeeet talaga. Una sa lahat, ano nga pala uli ginagawa ko dito?? …… ah, naghahanap ng katarungan. Para saan?? …… ah, para sa'ken. Bakeeet?? …… kasi tinalo ako ng gunggong na yun, ang dahilan kung bakit ako itinakwil nang pinakamamahal kong si Orochimaru. Teka—sinabe ko bang _pinakamamahal_ kong Orochimaru?? Damn! Yun na yata ang pinaka-nakakakilabot kong sinabe sa buong buhay ko… well, minus the everyday obscenities. Madahpakin' hell, oras na makita ko kahit isang gahibla ng buhok mo… ipapakulam kita kay Sakon!_

Mapapamura nanaman sana sya ng biglang meh napansin syang dalawang tao na naghihilahan mula sa malayo. Nung una, akala nya magsyota lang na naghaharutan. Pero napansin nyang parang nagta-tug-of-war na ang dalawa kaya pumasok sa kanyang isipan na baka meh tangkang gahasahin ng lalaki yung babaeng kinakaladkad. Pero habang papalapit sila, bigla uli syang nakapansin ng kakaiba. Biglang tumibok ng mabilis ang kanyang puso, animo'y lukso ng dugo.

At true to the sense, lukso nga ng dugo ang kanyang naramdaman, lukso ng dugo sa lalaking matagal na nyang hina-hunting. _At kung daanan ka nga naman ng swerte, kasama pa nya yung babaeng naging kakampi nya nung naglaban kami_. Isang ngiting-aso ang sumibol sa kanyang mga labi.

---

"SINABI NANG WALANG BINEBENTANG BALOT SI SHIZUNE EH!!!" sigaw ng lasing na lasing na Tsunade sa mga bagong katok na ninja sa kanyang opisina.

Pumasok lang si Shikamaru, dragging Temari all along. "May inihahatid lang po akong bisita nyo Hokage-sama. Sige, party lang kayo jan." at akmang tatalikod na ang spiky-haired shinobi ng bigla syang pigilan ni Tsunade.

"Hep-hic-hep, san ka-hic-pupunta? Di ka pa-hic-nakakapagbenta ng-hic-balot ni Shizune." Sambit ng matandang Tsunade habang nilalagok ang isang bote ng sake na kanyang hawak. "Di mo ba-hic-alam na pampatibay-hic-ng buto ang balot? Hic… tignan mo si Jiraiya, ang takaw sa-hic-balot, ang tigas tuloy… hic… ang tigas-tigas tuloy ng kanyang… hic!"

Isang matinding pagtulo ng pawis (a.k.a sweatdrop) para sa lasenggang Hokage. Mabuti na lang at pumasok si Sakura, ang apprentice ni Tsunade, bago pa man ito makapaggawa ng isang skandalong tiyak na mapapasama sa ginagawang nobela ng matandang ermitanyo. "Tsunade-sama! Sa'n nanaman kayo nakapulot ng sake??!" bulalas ng pink-haired kunoichi habang inaayos ang upo ng naka-slump na Tsunade sa lamesa.

"Pasensya na Sakura, hindi ko kasi namalayang isang kawarimi lang ang Tsunade na binabantayan ko kanina eh…" ani naman ni Shizune, habang karga-karga padin ang baboy-na-astang-aso na si Tonton.

"Hay. As expected sa kanya. Ayos lang yun Shizune-sempai, sa tingin ko kelangan na nating alisin ang pagkalasing nya dahil mukang madami syang dapat harapin ngayon." Sabay tingin kina Shikamaru at Temari.

After some time of doing jutsus na pampatanggal hang-over, Tsunade is good as new.

"Sabaku no Temari? At Shikamaru?" ani ni Tsunade na nagtataka habang naglalakbay ang kanyang mga mata pabalik-balik sa dalawang ninja. "Anong meron?"

Isang buntong-hininga na galing sa batugang shinobi. "Sya…" yun lang ang katagang namutawi sa kanyang mga labi habang tamad na inangat ang mga kamay pointing sa direksyon ni Temari.

"Err, ako?" awkward pause, "ah, hehe, oo ako nga." Sambit ng sand kunoichi habang uncomfortably shifting her gaze from the Hokage to the floor. "Ang totoo nyan in-export ako ng magagaling kong kapatid dito para daw 'pagtibayin' ang tinatawag nilang 'bond'. Whatever."

Di naman maitago ni Tsunade ang amused look sa kanyang mga mata. "Ahahahaha, talagang pinagseseryoso na nang Kazekage ang pagpapatibay ng kanilang relasyon sa mga karatig-bayan nila."

"At ako, bilang Sand Ambassador, ay kelangang i-export ng dalawang buwan, dito sa Konoha, para makipag-bonding. Whatever."

Isang mahinang "Oh," lang ang lumabas sa mga labi ng Hokage. Nag-lean over sya, sitting her breast comfortably sa ibabaw ng lamesa, habang nakapalumbaba. "Well, well, anong maipaglilingkod ko ngayon sa'yo?" para kay Temari ang tanong.

"Kasi… kelangan ko ng matutuluyan pansamantala dito sa Konoha." Isang simpleng sagot mula sa kunoichi, pero alam nating lahat na kulang ang sagot na iyon dahil sinadya nyang wag ipaalam ang nakakahiyang 'memory loss' sa address na dapat nyang titir'han.

"At anong ginagawa ni Shikamaru dito?" again, ang tanong na iyon ay directed kay Temari.

Napaisip ang dalaga, habang si Shikamaru naman ay naghahanda nang sumagot. "Hinaha---

"Ang totoo nyan nasolusyonan na ang problema ko tungkol sa paghahanap ng matutuluyan." Pagsasabat ni Temari sa mga sasabihin pa ni Shikamaru.

"Oh?" si Tsunade.

At ang mga sumunod na salitang namutawi sa bibig ni Temari ang muntikan ng maging dahilan ng pagkahimatay ni Shikamaru. "Sa bahay ako nila titira. Nag-volunteer sya!" at isang satisfying grin ang ipinukol sa binata na sa kasalukuyan ay naghahanda nang tumalon sa bintana at magpaalam sa mundo. (as if meh magagawa ang pagtalon nya)

"Aba, ang dami mong bagong haousemates ah." Sabay pukol ng Hokage nang isa nanamang amused gaze sa isang nilalang na nakaupo sa isang corner.

Slowly and dramatically ang paglingon ni Shikamaru sa itinuring ng Hokage. At paglapat na paglapat palang ng kanyang mga mata sa nilalang na yun, nagproduce ng isang expression ang kanyang muka ng isang silent scream, in an anime-listic style. Samantalang busy naman tong si Temari sa pag-alala kung sa'n at kelan nya na-encounter ang nilalang na ito.

At para basagin nadin ang tensyong namumuo, pinili ng Hokage na magsalita. "Uh, sya nga pala si Tayuya ng Sound Village. Wag nyo kong tignan ng ganyan, maski ako nagtataka din kung bakit sya napdpad dito. Teka, bakit ka nga pala napadpad dito? Eniwei, ang sabi nya, wala naman daw syang balak maki-gulo. Err, pero sa nakikita ko ngayon it tells otherwise. Eniwei uli, sabi nya, si Shikamaru lang daw ang pakay nya, gusto nya yatang makapaghiganti? Huh? Bakit naman? Anong ginawa ni Shikamaru sa'yo? Eniwei, dahil isa syang kriminal at alagad ng emong ahas na nagngangalang Orochimaru, kelangan nya ng at least isang watchguard, at napili nya si Shikamaru. Uh, syempre pumayag ako, si Shikamaru ay isang magaling na ninja, isang matalinong strategist, at alam kong di sya maiisahan ni Tayuya. Kaya naman, simula ngayon, hanggang maabsuwelto ang kasalanan ni Tayuya, kelangan syang bantayan ni Shikamaru. Teka nga, bakit kami ang gumagawa ng trabaho ng mga pulis???"

Isang malaking sweatdrop nanaman para sa Hokage, at isang over-satisfying smirk mula sa Sound-nin. At isang weary sigh mula sa isang certain shinobi na kilala sa pagiging batugan.

"Ah, so without further ado, let me go on with my drinking session! Hala, alis! Go forth and multiply!" sabay labas ng sake na galing sa ilalim ng kanyang lamesa.

Umalis ang mga ninja dahil kapag kinontra nila si Tsunade, alam nila ang maaaring mangyare sa kanila. At umalis silang nagke-kwentuhan at masaya---not.

---

Si Shikamaru na ba ang Big Brother ng Konoha dahil sa dumadami nitong housemates? Bakit sa dinami-dami ng pwede nyang maging housemates e sina Temari at Tayuya pa? Totoo nga kayang mahilig sa balot si Jiraiya? At pa'no nalaman ni Tsunade na matigas ang t… tuhod ni Jiraiya? At sa'n kumukuha ng balot supply si Shizune? Sa tingin mo meh kwenta ang storyang ito para basahin? Ang lahat ng iyan at iba pang katanungan sa susunod na kabanata ng It Won't Let You Down, from UniLitter production.

_Quickie lang: Uhm, pasensya na sa late update? Kanunuod ko lang kasi ng Shippuden eh!!! Waaa! Gusto kong ikwento pero bawal dahil baka patayin nyo ko!!! Waaa! Err, eniwei, isang big-bone-breaking-hug para kay _anna-chan_ sa pagtatama ng mali kong spelling ng Suna. Tenchu! I will kiss you for that! o_


	3. Konoha's Big Brother

**Ikatlong Kabanata**

**Ang nakaraan:** Mukang lucky day yata ni Shikamaru ang Tuesday dahil biglang nadagdagan ng housemate ang kanilang abang tahanan. At mukang lucky letter nya ang T dahil sa mga pangalan ng mga housemates nya, Temari at Tayuya. Eh ang kwentong ito, maging lucky din kaya? Read more to find out.

**Camera. Lights. Action!**

---

Trust me, hanggang ngayon di padin naniniwala si Shikamaru na housemate na nya ang dalawang obnoxious na mga babaeng ito. Mahuhuli mo na lang syang ini-uuntog ang ulo sa pader, o kahit na anong matitigas na bagay na pwedeng pag-untugan ng sariling ulo. But to no avail, di padin sya magising-gising sa nightmare na ito. Sino ba namang mag-aakalang ang minsang tahimik at troublesome free na buhay ng shinobing ito ay magugulo sa pagdating ng dalawang babaeng ito na wala ng ginawa kundi ang—_hey, hey, wait! Vase ng nanay ko yan wag nyong—_

CRASH!

"Anaknang…"

"Madapahkinghell! Di ko sinasadya!"

"Tsktsk, lagot kaaa…"

"Wag kang magmalinis! Nakita kitang sinadya mo akong itulak para mabasag ko yung vase!!! Anak ka ng nanay mo!!!"

"I know. E ikaw, kaninong anak ka?"

"Aba't put(censored) ama kang hinayupak kang f(censored) b(censored) mother(censored) pilosopo kaaa!"

"Anong sabi mo? Blahblahblahblahblahblah…!!!"

And that, my friend, ang araw-araw na buhay ng ating main protagonist sa kwento. Kung hindi basag na plato ang umagahan, mura ang tanghalian, at bukol at black-eye ang hapunan, sino ba namang meh gustong tumira sa bahay na to? Its like practically living in hell. Kaya nga di na sya nagtaka nung magpasya ang kanyang mga magulang na tumira na lang sa kanilang ancestral house (God-knows-where) at bisitahin na lang nila ang kanilang unico ijo occasionally. Syempre, dahil sa sobrang katamaran, wala siyang ginawa para pigilan ang kanyang mga magulang. Besides, stopping them is just too troublesome to handle. Mas pinili na lang nyang humiga sa kanilang bubong at tumitig sa mga ulap. Although ngayon, pinagsisisihan na nya kung bakit di nya sila pinigilan.

Nung una naisasawalang-bahala lang nya lahat ng sirang gamit, wasak na pinto, butas na pader, nagkalat na mga bubog at lumilipad na mga sapatos. Nung una, wala lang yun. Maaayos din yun pagtapos nang araw. Pero habang tumatagal, lumalala ang sitwasyon. Biglang nagkakaroon ng isang tornado sa loob ng bahay at makakarinig ka ng mga off-notes na tugtog mula sa plawta ni Tayuya. Pero kaya nya yung tiisin, hangga't nasa bubong sya.

Pero ang di nya kayang tiisin e kung bakit kelangan pa syang isali sa mga kabrutalan nila. Unang-una sa lahat, ayaw nya ng excessive movements dahil nakakaubos ng chakra at oras. Pangalawa, guluhin na nila ang lahat wag lang ang cloud-staring at nap session nya. At pangatlo… ano nga ba ang pangatlo? Ah, ang nakakadugong-tenga nilang pag-uusap, tulad na lang ngayon.

"Sarap talaga ng kalderetang itlog ko." Pagmamayabang ni Tayuya.

"MAS masarap yung ginawa kong tinolang hotdog!" kontra ni Temari.

"Mas masarap yung itlog ko!"

"Anong sinabi ng itlog mo sa hotdog ko?? Mas masarap kainin ang hotdog kesa sa itlog!"

"Walang kwenta yang hotdog mo! Lantutay! Malnourished!"

"E yang mga itlog mo, bulok! BULOK!"

"E ga(censored) ka pala eh. Nakita mong preskong-presko na nanggaling pa to sa manok ng kapitbahay ng kapatid na manugang na kabit at pinsan ng tatlong babaeng nakatira dun sa bayan malapit sa'men. Lul."

Naningkit ang mga mata ng Sand-nin. "Animal pala to eh, e malay ba namin kung itlog yan ng baka at di itlog ng manok?"

"Tanga ka ba? Malamang na itlog yan ng manok! Kasasabi ko lang na itlog yan ng manok eh! Bingi kaaa!"

"Naknang!"

"O ano? Naubusan ka ng sasabihin?"

"Hindi. Ayoko lang pumapatol sa mga talunan na katulad… hm… teka, sino nga ba talunan dito?"

"Aba e putra(censored) ka pala eh! Yabang mong hayup ka! Tsamba lang pagkapanalo mo sa'ken kasi inubos ng batugang ninja lahat ng chakra ko! Tsamba! Isa kang malaking tsambaaa!"

At yun, you can just imagine ang mga sumunod pang nangyare. You see, ayos lang naman ang wasak na bahay, basta di lang si Shikamaru ang wasak. Pero ang pagtira sa sarili niyang bahay ay pag-a-attempt magsuicide. Di nya aakalaing ang minsang tahanan na puno ng, err, katamaran ay magiging ganito ka-delikado. At alam nyang di nya kakayanin kung mag-isa lang sya sa ga-bundok na problemang ito. Kelangan nyang mangdamay. Its just too troublesome to deal with it alone. And that my friend ang dahilan kung bakit kausap niya ang kanyang matatalik na kaibigan ngayon.

"Teka, sigurado ka ba sa sinasabi mo? Baka naman nagdedeliryo ka lang!" bulalas ni Ino in her perfect high-pitched tone.

Tumingin naman si Chouji sa kanya ng sandaliang mapanghinalang tingin at saka bumalik din agad sa kanyang paglamon.

"Bakit naman ako magdedeliryo, wala naman akong sakit." Sagot ng binata sabay sandal sa nearby tree.

"Kung di ka nagdedeliryo…" sabay tingin ng mapanghinalang tingin kay Shikamaru. "… nagda-drugs ka noh?"

Kung minsan gusto na nyang bahagian ng konting katalinuhan 'tong mga ka-teammate nya.

Isang buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ng binata. "Ang totoo nyan hindi ko na alam ang gagawin. Hitting below the belt na."

Muntikan nang lumuwa ang mga mata ni Ino at muntikan nang malunok ni Chouji ang plastik ng chips nya. "Below the belt???" sabay nilang bulalas.

"As in tinitira ka nila… dun…?" sabay nanginginig na turo ni Ino sa lower part ni Shikamaru. "Oh my gawd Shikamaru, minomolestya ka nila!"

_Teka, ano bang iniisip ng mga taong to? Naku naman, troublesome talaga._ "Pakikulayan nga ng red ang mga utak nyo, masyado na kasing green. Ang ibig kong sabihin, sumusobra na yung away nila na pati free time ko ginugulo nila."

Kumalma si Ino. "Whew, grabeh, akala ko minomolestya ka na nila tuwing free time mo. Knowing you, halos buong araw free time mo. So kung minomolestya ka nila during free time mo, e di ibig sabihin minomolestya ka nila 24/7 practically! Waw, ayaw naman nilang mangmolestya nyan."

"Di naman nila ako minomolestya—teka nga, bakit ba napunta sa molestyahan ang usapan?"

Dinuro ni Chouji si Ino.

---

"E ano namang dapat gawin ko sa mga nilalang na yun? Nakakatamad silang awatin."

"Wala namang di nakakatamad para sa'yo eh." sarcastic na sagot ni Ino.

"Di nakakatamad ang paglalaro ng shougi."

Ino just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga, courtesy of our lazy ninja boy. "Sino naman kaya ang makakatulong sa'ken?" sabay tingala sa langit.

At tila para bang may umilaw na bumbilya sa utak ni Ino. PING! "Alam ko na! Ba't di ka kaya humingi ng tulong sa Hokage?" ani Ino na masayang-masaya, na para bang ito na ang pinaka-obyus na solusyon sa problema.

Pinukulan lang sya ng isang tamad na tamad at sobrang tinatamad na tingin ni Shikamaru. "Di ko ba nabanggit na si Tsunade ang nagpadala nung mga nilalang na yun sa bahay?"

"Aw! E malay mo, lasing lang sya nun… wala sya sa sariling katinuan! Ba't di mo subukan? Wala namang mawawala eh, di ba?"

Tumango din si Chouji.

"Hay, di ba pwedeng iwasan ko na lang sila? Nakakatamad kung pipilitin ko pa silang pumunta sa opisina ng Hokage." Ani Shikamaru, habang nanununuli.

Nauubos na pasensya ni Ino. _Ano ba to? Gusto nyang humingi ng tulong tapos yung mga isina-suggest mo e ayaw namang gawin! Grr! Naku, Shikamaru!_ "Shi-ka-ma-ru, hindi habang buhay maiiwasan mo sila, ne? Kung habang buhay mo sila iiwasan, di ba mas troublesome yun kesa pilitin silang pumunta keh Hokage?"

Napaisip ang binata. _Hm, meh point. Pero di ba pwedeng ipagpaliban na lang muna? _"Pag-iisipan ko." Sa ibang araw na lang kung kelan di sya nakakaramdam ng matinding katamaran.

Ino just shrugged. "Bahala ka, ikaw naman ang meh problema eh. O sya sige, mauuna na ako at magbabantay pa'ko ng shop namin. Jia!" yun lang at tumalikod na ang dalaga at tumuloy na sa kanilang flower shop.

Maya-maya, pagkalipas ng ilang minuto mula nang umalis si Ino…

"Chouji,"

"Mm?"

"Laro tayo."

"Nang?"

"Shougi."

At bago pa man makapag-react si Shikamaru, kumaripas na ng takbo itong si Chouji, running like mad.

"Ano bang sinabi ko? Hay, tsk, troublesome talaga." Yun lang at bumalik na uli sa kanyang paboritong hobby ang shinobi: ang pagtitig sa mga ulap.

---

"Anaknang…" di makapaniwalang bulalas ni Shikamaru sa nangyare sa kanyang bahay. Wasak na lamesa, basag na bintana, on-off na bumbilya, pumuputok na wirings, nagkalat na mga bubog at dalawang babaeng duguan. (well, hindi madugong duguan, slight lang)

"Sya nag-umpisa!" sabay nilang bulalas habang tinuturo ang isa't isa.

"Sa susunod pakipaalala sa inyong mga sarili na hindi cock-pit ang bahay ko."

"Wala naman akong kasalan. Sya naman ang unang sumugod." Sabay turo ni Temari kay Tayuya.

"Sinong unang nang-insulto?" Tayuya retorted.

At magsisimula nanaman sanang magdugo ang tenga ng binata sa verbal fight ng dalawa nang maisip nito ang suggestion ni Ino. _"Ba't di ka kaya humingi ng tulong sa Hokage?"_ Desperate situation calls for desperate measures. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, i-asa na lang natin sa iba ang sariling problema. Yun ang gagawin ni Shikamaru ngayon.

Sa munting pagmumuni-muni ni Shikamaru, di nya namalayan ang naka-fighting stance na mga babae sa magkabilang gilid nya. At bago pa man sya makapag-react, biglang sumugod sa magkabilang gilid ang dalawang babae. Mabuti na lang mabilis ang reflexes nya, at konting handseals lang, napigilan na nya ang dalawang babae gamit ang Kagemane no jutsu nya.

Nakaramdam ng numbness sina Temari at Tayuya. "Di ako makagalaw…"

"Hay, sayang lang tong chakrang inaaksaya ko para sa inyo." Sabay naglakad palabas ng bahay si Shikamaru, and of course, sumusunod naman sa kanyang likuran ang mga kontrolado nyang mga babae.

"Hoi bata, sa'n mo ba kami dadalhin?!" tanong ni Tayuya.

"Saka nyo na alamin pag nakarating na tayo. Nakakatamad mag-explain."

"Remind me again kung pa'no ka naging ninja." Ani Temari in a sarcastic way.

"Saka na din yun pag di na'ko tinatamad."

"Waw, kelan kaya yun?" sarcastic padin ang Sand kunoichi.

"Heh." Yun lang at tumalon-talon na sa mga bubongan itong si Shikamaru, bitbit-bitbit ang dalawang babae.

---

"NANDITO NANAMAN KAYO MGA MADAHPAKIN' COWS!" reklamo ni Tsunade, na tama ka, lasing nanaman.

"Tsunade-sama…" pigil ni Shizune na nahihiya kina Shikamaru.

"LAGI NYO NA LANG PINIPIGILAN ANG PAGPAPAKASAL NAMIN NG MGA IROG KO! Ahuhu, my beloved sake… wag kayong mag-alala, itatanan ko kayo gamit ang aking flying pig! TONTON!"

Kumaripas naman ng takbo itong si Tonton papunta kay Shizune, horrified. Habang nakapinta naman ang 'remind-me-again-kung-bakit-ito-ang-Hokage' expression sa mga muka nila Shikamaru, Temari at Tayuya.

Bumuntong-hininga ang binata. Sa ayaw at sa gusto ni Tsunade, lasing man o hinde, kelangan na nyang ireklamo tong mga nilalang na nanggugulo sa kanya. "Oi, Hokage-sama."

"Yes my beloved army boy?" biglang pag-iiba ng mood ng Hokage. "Anong maipaglilingkod ni Dr. Love? Ah, ano to, love triangle? Tsktsk, ang maipapayo ko lang naman sa'yo eh blahblahblah…"

"Hokage-sama…" pagtitimpi ni Shikamaru, "di tungkol sa lablyf ko ang ipinunta ko dito. Tungkol to sa mga pinadala mong nilalang sa pamamahay namin." Sambit ni Shikamaru habang naka-activate padin yun jutsu nya.

"Weh? Wala naman akong pinapadalang nilalang sa bahay nyo ah. Hm, nagda-drugs ka no?" wala sa sariling tanong ni Tsunade.

Na umani naman ng sweatdrop sa mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya. _Kung ako ang tatanungin, mas muka pa syang adik kesa kay Shikamaru._

"Tsunade-sama, masyado nanamang naparami ang alak na nainom nyo." Ani Shizune habang inaayos ang upo ng Hokage. "Shikamaru, sandali lang, tatanggalin ko lang ang alak sa sistema nya." Isang tungo lang ang ibinigay ng binata.

Maya-maya pa…

"Hayan. Tsunade-sama?" si Shizune.

"Mmm… asan ako?" si Tsunade na medyo hilo pa.

"Pwede na ba ako magreklamo?" si Shikamaru.

"Pwede mo na bang pakawalan mga anino namin?" ang dalawang babae.

Binitbit ni Shizune si Tonton at tumungo sa may pintuan. "Maiwan ko na kayo." At tuluyan nang lumabas ng pintuan ang side-kick ni Tsunade.

Habang parang binubugbog ng sampung Tsunade si Tsunade dahil sa matinding hang-over nya. "Huwat da hell…"

Naghintay pa nang ilang minuto ang mga ninja para makabalik sa sariling huwisyo itong Hokage na kaharap nila.

"Oh hey, anong meron? Meh party ba?" ang Hokage.

Di na napigilan ni Shikamaru lahat ng hinanakit nya. "Palayasin nyo na 'tong mga taong to sa aming bahay!!!"

"Chill man. Teka, bakit, watdehell hapenz?" ang Hokage uli.

"Wasak na bahay, duguang tenga, troublesome na buhay. Ano pa ba ang susunod? At sakop ba ng insurance ang bahay namin?" si Shikamaru.

"Chill nga daw." Si Tayuya.

"Ah, ganun ba? Ako na bahala dito Shikamaru. Maaari mo na silang pakawalan at pwede ka na ding bumalik sa pagmumuni-muni mo." Ani Tsunade with so much assurance.

"At sana sakop ng insurance ang bahay namin." Yun lang at isang POOF! Nawala na si Shikamaru.

"Now, now. Anong problema? Dapat di nyo ginagalit yung mokong na yun. Mahirap yun magalit, nangangain ng anino." Ani Tsunade sa dalawang babae na kaharap nya na kasalukuyang nagde-death glare competition. "Oi, kung icecream kayo pareho, kanina pa siguro kayo tunaw."

"Siya kasi eh!" magkasabay nanaman na sambit ng dalawa habang tinuturo ang isa't isa.

"Mga bata nga naman ngayon… ano bang pinag-aawayan nyo? Si Shikamaru? Nakow! Mahirap na problema yan!" si Tsunade habang pinapatong ang dalawang paa sa ibabaw ng mesa.

The two just gave her a quizzical expression. "Eh?"

Isinandal ng Hokage ang kanyang likod sa mala-swivel chair nyang upuan. "What I'm trying to say is, if the pigs can fly, then you will have Shikamaru."

Mas lalong naging confused ang itsura ng dalawa. _Pigs can fly? Lasing pa ba sya?_

"Ah, you kenot understand my saying. What im trying to meaning op you is that, kung gusto nyong mapansin kayo ni Shikamaru, dapat nagpapakabait kayo at di nyo hinaharass ang bahay nya!" vocs 101: translation: What im trying to meaning op you is that, : Ang ibig kong sabihin sa inyo ay,

"Nagkakamali ka ng hypothesis matandang lasenggera," si Tayuya. "di ako nagpapapansin sa batugang ninja na yun. Ewan ko lang jan sa iba!"

"Para sa inyong impormasyon, wala sa mga plano ko ang makipagbonding sa mga traydor na kagaya ng iba jan, pero dahil pumayag kayo na tumira sya sa bahay nila Nara, sapilitan ko pa tuloy syang makakasama!!! At additional info, di ko kelangang magpapansin!" nagngangalit at gigil na gigil na anas ni Temari kay Tsunade, sabay pamatay na titig keh Tayuya.

"Tss, wag kang pikon boy, nauna ako sa'yo."

"Ako meh purpose, sa'yo wala."

"Wag kang magmayabang, meh purpose din ako."

"Ang purpose mo lang naman sa mundo ay maging obscene machine. Taga-talak ng masasamang salita."

"Hep, hep! Hurray!" si Tsunade. "Purpose ba ang pinag-aawayan nyo? Wag nang ikabahala sapagkat si Dr. Love ay handang tumulong sa nangangailangan! Gusto nyo ng purpose? Bibigyan ko kayo ng purpose! At ano ang ibibigay kong purpose? Sikret!"

"Huwat the hell… kelangan na ng duktor sa utak ng isang to…" mahinang usal ni Temari.

"Tadaaa! Meh naisip na'kong purpose nyo! Gusto nyo bang malaman ang magiging puspose nyo? Pikit muna kayo!" anya ni Tsunade na para bagang nakikipag-usap sa mga musmos na bata.

The two just gave Tsunade their infamous evil stare.

"Hey hey, chill man. Masyado nyo naman akong sineseryoso. Wag kayong masyadong nagseseryoso. Ang mga bagay na ganyan ay di sineseryoso. Jino-joke dapat. Remember, laughter is the best medicine! If you do not laugh, then you will die sad. What a sad, sad story. It will be so tragic, like Hamlet and Juliet from Broken Sonnet by Shakey's Pear. Ne?" Inayos ng Hokage ang kanyang upo, placing her arms on top of the table. "In short, wag kayong away ng away."

And again, tumitig lang sa kanya ang dalawa with a mixed expression between being puzzled and amused at the same time. Hanep din ang moodswings ng Hokage.

"So, pinag-aawayan nyo ang purpose nyo? Pwes, bibigyan ko kayo ng purpose. Temari, di ba ang pakay mo naman talaga dito ay---

"Makipag-bonding sa mga nilalang ng Konoha." Pagtatapos ni Temari sa statement ng Hokage in an annoyed manner.

Tumango ang Hokage. "Tama, at ang pakay mo naman Tayuya ay… err… ano nga ba pakay mo?"

"Makapaghiganti sa pagkatalo ko sa pu(censored) inang batugang yun." Said Tayuya.

"Uh, ok. Whatever. Anyway, para magkaroon naman kayo ng concrete na purpose sa pamamalagi nyo dito, bibigyan ko kayo ng challenge. Para naman may dahilan kayo para mag-away. Ne?"

"Diretsuhin mo na kami Tsunade-sama…" ani Temari, na mukang nauubusan na ng pasensya at katinuan sa pakikipag-usap sa Hokage.

"Impatient, aren't we? Sige na nga, di na ako magpapatumpik-tumpik pa. Ang challenge nyo lang naman ay ang wag mag-away sa loob ng isang buwan. Pag nagawa nyo yun, Temari, pwede ka ng umuwi sa inyo at Tayuya, maabswelto ka na sa iyong mga kasalanan. But wait! There's more! If you will start doing your good deed today, tapos nagawa nyo pang makasundo si Shikamaru, meh bonus kayo sa'ken! 1 day killing spree ba ang hanap nyo? No problemo! Ako bahala sa mga trip nyo, basta ba magawa nyo yung challenge ng maayos. Ne?"

"So, ibig mong sabihin kelangan naming wag mag-away 24/7 ng isang buwan???" ani Tayuya na di makapaniwala. "Napaka-unhealthy nun!" dagdag pa niya in a nagrereklamo kind of way.

"Sige ka, pag di mo yun ginawa ipapa-gahasa kita kina Lee at Gai. Gusto mo?" Tsunade threatened.

Tayuya shuddered in disgust and horror. Pati si Temari ay kinilabutan sa mental image na gawa ng malikot nyang imahinasyon. And Tsunade placed a satisfied grin on her face.

"Hala sige, the challenge is officially on! Humayo kayo't magpakabait! At wag kalimutang kumain ng balot! Nakapagpapatigas yun ng---

At bago pa man matapos ni Tsunade ang sinasabi nya ay lumayas na ang dalawa, takot sa maaaring idugtong ni Tsunade sa dulo ng sentence.

---

"Tsunade-sama, anong klaseng challenge naman yung pinagawa nyo sa kanila?" usisa ni Shizune.

"Its for me to know and for you to find out. Basta isa lang ang matitiyak ko dito, pasasalamatan ako balang-araw ng mga apo ni Shikamaru." Tsunade said, grinning.

---

Ano nga ba ang dahilan ng bangayan ng dalawang housemate ni Shikamaru? Totoo nga kayang sya ang dahilan? At sakop ba ng insurance ang tahanan ng mga Nara? Bakit magpapasalamat ang mga apo ni Shikamaru kay Tsunade? Totoo nga kayang nakapagpapatibay ng _ano_ ang balot? Ang lahat ng iyan at ang walang kasagutan sa susunod na kabanata ng isang epikong teleserye na magpapaluha sa inyong mga katulong: It Won't Let You Down, a proud production of UniLitter Philippines.

_Quickie lang: sa mga nagreview sa mga kabalbalan ko, tenchu beri mats sa inyo! Maraming patawad at pasensya para sa uber late update, kaya naman dalawang chapter agad ang dinagdag ko to compensate for your long wait. Salamat sa dalawa kong reader singhot nakakaiyak._


End file.
